swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonas Ashley
Jonas Ashley was a Remnant Army General assigned to the base in . Jonas was known for being a loud womanizer and is often the subject of Kyp Durron's jokes. Jonas was also known for doing imitations of various TV characters most notably those from . Early life Jonas was often a troublemaker who often annoyed his parents and destroyed anything he got his hands on. His parents were often annoyed by his behavior and couldn't wait to ship him off to the Academy so he could be someone else's problem. Career Early career Jonas was assigned to numerous posts and moved frequently after annoying his commanders with constant screw-ups. Most of these involved him damaging equipment. At one point, he managed to sneak aboard an AT-AT heading out on a training run until he was discovered by Ryan Pratchard. When the Earth assignment came, he was assigned to the Avenger. While on the Avenger, he managed to accidentally fire an ion cannon at a shuttle transporting General Veers. Although, this may have been an intentional act as Michael Piett was the captain of the ship when that occurred and Piett catered to his wild side as well as maintaining a hatred for Veers. New York City After the reorganization of the Empire, he was assigned to a ground post in New York City due to his severe incompetence. While there, he managed to contaminate several crime scenes to the annoyance of Kelly Felth. Jonas also made passes at Kelly until Tevin Felth put him in his place which added to his reassignment. On one occasion he managed to anger David Gonzalez after pulling a prank that involved replacing Gonzalez's coffee with used motor oil. However, it was later revealed that current Chicago commander General Hinter Splock was the target of a bigger prank and Gonzalez had put the oil in the coffee cup himself. Dallas Jonas was assigned to Dallas by those wanting him in a low-traffic location after the problems in New York. When he became the commander for Dallas, several of his past commanders remarked that the boot was on the other foot, meaning that he now had to deal with what he put them through. He was eventually placed under the supervision of Kyp Durron who found Jonas to one of the few likable Imperials he had met over the years. Jonas would often annoy Kyp who would annoy Jonas back by towing and booting his SUV. Jonas also made a pass at Kyp's wife Lauren until Kyp used a force choke on him. Jonas was often a guest at Kyp's farm and served as the regular babysitter for Seth Durron which Jonas considered punishment as Seth often used The Force to hurl things at Jonas. In 2019, Kyp reported to Davin Felth that Jonas had been killed when his car was hit head-on by a drunk driver. After discussing the matter, it was decided that Jonas' vacant position would be filled by a newly-promoted Richie Terrik. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers Category:Remnant officers